


Psychotic

by asgardiandrums



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Canada is awesome, Homophobic America, Identity Issues, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Someone dies, but i guess i cant write those anymore, honestly, the characters are fucked up, this started out as an original story, well... alot of people die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardiandrums/pseuds/asgardiandrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Hades and his boyfriend, Tony Scott, flee to Canada after escaping a "cleansing" facility in Erie, PA. They start a new life under the names Jim Moriarty & Sebastian Moran. Little do they know, thousands of miles across the Atlantic are the two men with those same names. They look like older versions of Sam and Tony as well. Shit gets real in the attempt to have the best remaining man alive until it comes down to Tony and Jim. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok i started writing this story out of the air. Honestly it was meant to be an original story, but then what happened? they turned into mormor then i had the identity crisis idea so yeah...
> 
> enjoy :D
> 
> p.s. it's told from Sam's point of view. When Jim and Seb are introduced, those chapters are written third person. When Sam dies, he's going to write the whole thing as he sees it from his little spot in "heaven" (or where ever i send him)

Do you know what it's like to be locked in an insane asylum? To hear the screams of pain from others? To hear the begs of mercy? To feel so numb...?  
Welcome to my world.

I've been so many different people. Right now, I am Sam. I'm not sure where I came from, so I'll say London. I've always wanted to go to London...

I think my last name is Williams, but that's so boring. I prefer something bolder. Something that screams "fear me!". Something like Hades, the Greek god. Yes, Sam Hades, of London, England. I quite like the sound of that.  
I'm not sure where I am right now, as well. I can taste the salt in the air, and I can smell the ocean. I believe I'm on the beach, or near it at least. Perhaps I've been kidnapped and taken to Hawaii! But those Americans... not sure how I feel about that.

My age? That I do know. Age, age is elegant. I'm 21. I also know why I'm here. Mommy dearest sent me away because she thought I was psychotic. Not sure why she thought that. Unless she found my plans. But that's not important.

I've been here since I was 17. 4 years too long. This year, I'm breaking out.


	2. Chapter 2

I've has some friends here and there. Some I've invented. But this one, he's real. I know he is, because he shares a room with me, and the doctors check on him. His name is Tony Scott. We talk about our life before this hell. Although I don't remember much about it. We are alot alike, Tony and I. He's more of the kind, however, to take the kill shot. Whereas I'm the one to plan the kill shot. We compliment each other. He's my partner in crime.

"What are you up too?" Tony asks, walking into our room.

"Planning," I replay as maps and charts are spread all over my bed.

He plopped himself on the one corner I hadn't anything.

"When?" he asks.

I held up a map and showed him a calendar. The date, April 15th, circled in red.

"And how?" he asks, looking over my shoulder.

"Still in the works," I tell him, as I wrote an idea down.

There is a knock at the door, and everything is instantly shoved under my quilt. I curl up under my covers, and pretend to be drifting off.

"Medicine time, Mr. Scott!" the nurse says happily.

I hear Tony groan.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" he insists.

"Mr. Scott!" the nurse scolds. "You can't get better if you don't take your medicine."

Tony glares at her with daggers.

"Open wide," she instructs.

Tony opened his mouth as the two pills were placed on his tongue. He was handed a bottle of water, and told to drink. Seeing Tony swallow down the water, she was satisfied, and left.

"God!" Tony spits the pills he tucked under his tongue out. "I hate this place!"

I go over and sit next to him. Laying my hand on his knee, letting him know that it's only a matter of time.

"We'll get out," I tell him.

Tony smiles at me and grabs my chin. He nudges my face forward and pulls me into a kiss.

Did I mention he's my boyfriend? Oh, well he is. And if you don't like gay, then get out, now.

Our moment is interrupted by another knock on the door. This time for my medicine.

"Mr. Sam," the nurse smiles at me.

I glare at her, for disrupting my peace, and because of this fucking medicine.

"Roll up your sleeve, you know the drill," she instructs, drawling up a syringe. 

Tony gets off lucky. He gets anti-depressants and another form of drug to help suppress his "violent thoughts". I get needles because they think I will turn into the next Adolf Hitler. I mean it's not that far off, but I have no desire to wipe out an entire type of person. Just the people in my way.

I feel the sharp pinch of the needle going into my skin. I no longer flinch, the sensation becoming more and more numb as the days pass. When you get needle after needle every day for the past 4 years, it's something to expect.

"All done," my nurse says, laying the needle on the tray. "Back to your bed. Let Mr. Scott rest."

Tony reaches out to grab me, and pull me back to his bed, but the nurse is faster. 

"Good night boys," she says, turning off our light, and closing the door.

As soon as I hear the click of the lock, I'm out of my bed and climbing into Tony's. My meds make me tired, so I won't last long, but the post high makes me silly. 

Tony pulls me into him as I giggle, and curl into him.

"Don't leave me when we get out," I request.

Tony places a light kiss on the top of my head. "I wouldn't dream of it."


	3. Chapter 3

The date was April 14th, 2013. I had gotten a hold of the security key code two nights ago when I wen to use the bathroom. My plan was in place. Tony has gotten our neighbors to cause a distraction. so we could all get out. But that, would be chaos. Some of us really deserved to to stay. In the end, Tony and I would be the only ones escaping. No one in here had half the genius I had. I could leave Tony behind if I wanted to, but I couldn't. I needed him. Besides, he would hunt me down and kill me if I left him. 

I still had no idea where we were. Some island? I'd figure that out later.

"Everything's in place," Tony said, walking back into the room, swinging a key around his finger.

"What's that?" I asked.

Tony grinned, "The master key."

How Tony got it, I would never know. Nor did I want to. Some poor bloke is probably dead. Tony was an animal, hence the nickname Tiger.

He came over and sat next to me on my bed. "This is going to work," he told me.

I nodded my head. It would work. The plan was flawless. Simply put, we would be locking the everyone in our hall, then pulling the switch for a meltdown. We would walk out the front door after that. There may be a few holes, but we would cross them when we got there.

I laid my head on Tony's broad shoulder and sighed, closing my eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHERE'S MY STACHE?!" came the screech from next door. 

I checked my watch. Right on time

"DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING KNOW?!" the other girl screamed, throwing something against the wall.

Sassy lesbians, gotta love them.

As their argument heated up about a "stache", Tony grabbed a can of spray paint he found.

"What are you up too?" I asked him.

He grinned and said, "You'll see."

As he began to make the words appear on the wall, it read '77865123, dear me, Doctor, dear me.'

"77865123?" I asked.

"The override code," Tony's grin was evil.

I smiled so large, it hurt my face. I ran to him and gave him a kiss.

"I love that crazy mind of yours," I breathed.

He laughed, "Love you too, Sam."

 

We took a peek outside. Security was rushing past us. Someone next door threw her rocking chair out the window. Glass littered the courtyard, and the room interior.

Tony took a head count of the officers. All of them, or so we thought, were in the hall. He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door at the end.

"Ready?" he asked as I opened the keypad.

I nodded. He slammed the door, I entered the code. Alarms blarred and steel gates came down all over the doors and windows.

"Oi! You lot!" a fat British guard yelled at us.

"Sam!" Tony yelled pulling his door closed.

I entered the override code locking down the last hall.

We ran. At the reception desk, the two receptionists yelled when they saw us. Tony tossed me a syringe and launched himself at the one. The other was coming at me, I shoved the needle into her neck. She fell to the floor with a thump, I felt ill.

"We're good?" Tony asked.

I swallowed, "All good."

And just like that, we walked out of the hospital. Never coming back again


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short littler chapter in which the boys decide where to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am REALLY REALLY sorry i keep putting this off, and putting this off. I currently have 13 chapters written, and it's split into two parts. I'm going to try so hard to add a chapter everyday or every other day.
> 
> xoxo :)

Turns out, we were on the edge of the Great Lakes. ‘Erie Mental Health Institute’ the sign at the front read. How the hell? Pennsylvania? Well that was unexpected.

“The police cruisers should be at least another 5 miles out,” Tony said, looking around.

“Where do we go from here?” I asked.

“I’ve always wanted to go to Canada,” Tony said, with a devilish grin. “It’s close enough anyway.”

“It’s too cold there!” I moaned.

“We’re not going to Rio,” Tony flatly told me.

“Why not?” I inquired.

Tony’s face went dark. “We’re not going to Rio.”

I backed up. “Alright, Mr. Mystery! If we are to hide somewhere in the world, where would that be?”

As Tony began to think, he started down the road. I followed behind him, trusting him to get us to safety.

“Iceland?” Tony asked.

I glared at him. “If Canada is too cold, what makes you think I would fucking go to Iceland?”

“I’d keep you warm,” Tony said with a smirk, bumping his shoulder to mine.

“Tony,” I whined.

“Ok, ok, pick one,” he commanded.

“Canada,” I moaned. I wasn’t happy about it, but I could deal. I was out of that hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated!!! :D


End file.
